Dear brother
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: I crushed and spilled wine on him, broke the glass and almost cut his foot. The night was a disaster…' she was annoyed' the worst accidental meeting in my life'


_Dear brother_

The rain was drumming on the window more strongly, when Hermione sat in her big comfortable armchair with a cup of hot tea, she just took a warm bath, because the rain caught her in the street and made her drenched. The day was very stressful at work, the Ministry gave her another case, before she even had a chance to explain that she already had two unfinished and very complicated cases; first was about two brothers who disappeared leaving a note 'help' and the second a little boy who disappeared on his birthday. After the war a lot of people were writing letters to the Golden Trio, asking them for help to find something or someone missing, because they knew how good they were at finding the Horcruxes and everything else. Hermione decided to finish Hogwarts first and then open her own office for investigation; since Harry and Ron were busy with auror trainings she was the one from the Golden Trio who started to help people. The work began to grow up eventually, so she could hire a few more wizards. This week was so busy and stressful that she wanted to vanish. Work was not the only reason why she wanted to disappear; that man who was sending her flowers to the office and some few letters that pushed her to go out with him again…

'That night in the pub I barely remember, why he became so insistent, I crushed and spilled wine on him, broke the glass and almost cut his foot. The night was a disaster…' she was annoyed' the worst accidental meeting in my life'

The only thing that could comfort Hermione, every time when she felt this way, was a good book and her favorite was The History of Hogwarts. She put a slice of lemon in her tea and sipped, a hot wave went through her body. The rain outside was still strong and didn't seem to stop soon, but that didn't bother her, she loved to read books at this kind of weather. Last time she was reading about the forests and the gardens around the school and the reason why 'The Forbidden forest' won that name. Next chapter was about the lake and the creatures and how they came, who invited them and why the law protects them. Hermione was leafing through pages when a noise startled her, it was coming from the window; she dropped the heavy book and cursed. An owl... A black owl carried a letter, she let it in, knowing that poor thing must be frozen and wet.

 _Granger,_

 _I was thinking you are a nice, polite and intelligent girl, but I'm starting to doubt that, since you didn't answer to my last letters. All I wanted was to take you out and show you some historical places that I know you would be interested in. I know that our last sober conversation was after my first trial to ask you out, 5 years ago, but I don't remember me being rude, I just remember how you accepted my apologies and took my hand. Don't worry about me; the glass only scratched my knee …. I put the invitation in the envelope, just think about it._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione was staring at the letter, she couldn't believe his courage to write her again and how did he know she wanted to go to that event so badly, but the invitations were sold out long time ago and she was busy enough to miss them. May be she told him this when she was out to drink with her employees, or maybe he was stalking her. The offer was enticing, but she didn't want to go out with that Slytherin boy, not after her disappointment about love and relationships. The separation with Ron made her less trusting and unforgiving. Draco Malfoy helped them during war and his mother saved Harry, but she couldn't forget their time in Hogwarts, how he called their names, how all Slytherins hated every Gryffindor and the muggle-borns no less, how she despised green color after fourth year. He was the first person called her Mudblood and wished her death, well may be now all is different, but the thought of a Slytherin to take out a Gryffindor was ridiculous . Hermione put aside the letter and picked up the History of Hogwarts.

'Oh, no!' she thought 'the cover is tearing apart, what a shame…I must fix it'

She grabbed her wand to fix the torn cover, when she noticed that piece of paper is stuck under the cover. Two old and worn pieces with faded letters were stuck under the cover of her favorite book. Hermione rip them off and her eyes opened wide when she read 'to my brother Godric' her heart started to beat fast and she began to read out loud…

 _Dear brother,_

 _When you read this letter I will be far, far away from home and even from Britain. I didn't want you to find it in this way and I definitely didn't want to say good bye through a letter, but you forced me to. I know how much you love me as your little sister and how protective you are, especially after our parents death, but you must know that the heart wants what it wants and I love him, refusing to give your blessing to us is hurting me more than you can imagine! I know you've been busy with the opening and all your students, but stop for a second and think that love exists and the numbers are nothing…I don't care that he is 17 years older than me, but he loves me and he was serious when he asked you to give him your blessing, I can't believe how cruel and rude your response was. That's why it's better for me to write instead of speaking to you. He proposed me and I said yes, with or without your permission, because he is good, decent, caring man and I love him more than words! We are leaving Great Britain tonight and I don't know if we will be back, you cannot separate us, not again, not anymore, dear brother! You can keep the house and everything there, I give up my inheritance, I already have something precious he gave me and it's not an object , unfortunately you will not be able to see it. I hope that one day you will understand me and eventually you will forgive me, it's a shame for a brother and sister with no parents to give up on each other_ _!_ _I wish you good luck with Hogwarts, your students and everything from now on!_

 _Love, your little sister Anelim_

 _03.09.987_

Hermione couldn't believe this, Godric Gryffindor had a little sister and she run away with someone, someone older then her! She was so curious, who was he and why Godric didn't accept that man, knowing that he is loving his sister, how he separated them, was she pregnant 'something precious he gave me and it's not an object' was saying the letter? How they ended up, were they happy after all, was it worth running away from her brother…how many children did they have? Hermione quickly looked at the other letter and her heart was beating in excitement when she saw that was from Anelim too.

 _Dear brother,_

 _I am writing this letter in tears, my heart is broken, I was waiting for you all day and my eyes were on that damn window, hoping that you will show up and I can finally hug you! All the guests were trying to distract me and my grandchildren, four of them were showing me different gifts only to distract me from you and from my disappointment. You were supposed to be here on that special day for me and my husband –the golden wedding , 50 anniversary of our wedding, in your only letter 50 years ago, you told me that you will come after 50 years only to see me alone, broken and without a husband who will leave me with 2-3 children and I will live in misery, I will regret and beg you to forgive me…so, I couldn't wait for you to come and see how wrong you were, how many people had come, that we have 2 children, 4 grandchildren, a lot of friends and neighbors. I wanted to show you my home, my garden, my family, all photos of happy memories you've missed and the most to show you that years are nothing and 17 is just a number, and your accusations that I am only 19 and stupid were so wrong…but you know what, you don't deserve any of this, you don't deserve to know my family or my friends, because I found out what you've done after Salazar left the school, I know that you said to Helga and Rowina that he hate muggles and muggleborns and he don't want them in his house, I know how you turn all Gryffindors against Slytherins and I've heard that you made a curse that everyone of them to hate, and never be friends or fall in love, this is so mean and stupid, how can you be this selfish and cruel…I can assure you one thing, despite your stupid curse, the real love will last forever and you can't stop it. I just cannot believe that my big brother, who was so good, loving and a great person, became a monster. Don't answer this letter, because for me my brother died 50 years ago…_

 _Goodbye ,_

 _Your not so little sister Anelim Slytherin_

06.09.1037

Hermione just froze, that was a real shock! Anelim escaped with Salazar Slytherin and Godric himself made sure to punish Salazar by turning students against one another, was that true? She looked at the date of the letter, that was a week after Godric Gryffindor's death recording to the document of his death, that means he never had the chance to go to the anniversary and he didn't read that second letter, a lot could had happen if he was there and saw how wonderful Anelim ended up with Salazar. That was a bit shocking for Hermione, what if his sister telling him was true, that could change a lot in her favorite book. Salazar Slytherin turned out a loving husband, who could believe this. What could happen if Godric didn't turn out the students against each other…a lot of things probably. She looked away at the window, the rain stopped and rainbow was shining in the sky. No one knew what really happened back then, but Hermione wanted to believe that the true love exists. She saw that letter lying next to her tea and softly smiled 'why not' she said to herself, then took a parchment and answered.

 _Draco,_

 _I am sorry that I couldn't respond earlier, thank you for your kind invitation, I would love to come, in fact there is something historical I want you to see…meet me tonight at 172 Upper St, London_

 _Sincerely, Hermione Granger_


End file.
